


Izukus trip in Galar

by LoreGold



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugo is bad at feelings, Izuku is a cinnamon roll, M/M, Pokemon AU, artisticookie gave permission to write this, regular depictions of violence as seen in the pokemon franchise, this is based of artisticookies comic, will update tags as things progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreGold/pseuds/LoreGold
Summary: THIS IS BASED ON ARTISTICOOKIES COMIC THAT CAN BE FOUND ON THEIR TUMBLR:https://artisticookie.tumblr.com/ (search BNHA to find all pages, not all are tagged with the bnhaxpokecomic tag)They have given permission for me to do this and even gave me some pointers for the page after their last update but were going to figure this out as they go.Izuku and Bakugo have been sponsered by the champion All Might to take on Galars' gym challenge, how will facing all these new challenges affect their relationship?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Kudos: 10





	Izukus trip in Galar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bnhaxpokecomic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/649441) by artisticookie. 



On the train headed for Motostoke, a green haired boy, sat on one side of a table in the train car while a blond sat on the other. The green haired teen browsing his rotomphone. “Oh! We’re going to be passing the Wild Area soon!!” Izuku cried, leg bouncing excitedly as the blond looked on in boredom.

A soft, wistful sigh escaped him. “Ah, I still can’t believe we got endorsed by the champion!” Izuku started as he thought of the reigning champion All Might. “It’s like I’m dreaming.”

“ _Hate_ to burst your bubble,” Katsuki smugly grinned, standing up and leaning over the table. “ _But you know what this means right?”_ The words came out in a growl as Izuku looked over alarmed, an ‘eh’ squeaking out of him.

“Only one of us can be the future champ, we’re going to have to battle it out,” he leaned against the outer carriage wall, gazing challengingly down at the smaller male.

Before Izuku could comment back a loud announcement filled their car.

‘ **ATTENTION! THE TRAIN HAS BEEN HALTED DUE TO A FLOCK OF WOOLOO BLOCKING THE TRACKS’**

Pressing himself as close to the window as possible, the green haired teen looked eagerly outside with a sharp cry of “WOOLOO!”

Slumping back into his seat, the blond groaned and face palmed, wondering why he bothered with the other at all.

It was only a bit latter that they reached the Wild Area. Exiting the train, the two headed into the first main area of the large area that connected the Meet Stop to the entrance of Motostoke.

“Oh wow! This is beautiful!! The pics I’ve seen online doesn’t come close!” Izuku gushed. “Kacchan, are you seeing this?”

“Well I’m off,” the other ignored the smitten male, heading deeper into the sparse woods.

“Wait! Where are you going?” green hair whipping around to see the blond heading away.

“None of your business, nerd. Have fun with your new friend.”

“Huh??” Izuku wondered confused before turning around. “...new friend?”

Glaring down at the measly human, an Onix loomed overhead, the new pokemon trainer  heart slamming hard in his chest with how t errified of the strong pokemon  he was .

“There’s no way,” Izuku grumbled wracking his brain over the strategies he could use.

Both Cinnabun the Scorbunny and Cotton Candy the Wooloo were far to weak for him to use against the over powered Onix.

“Looks like we only have one option,” he settled on and tried to run away from the battle.

Unfortunately it looked like Onix wasn’t going to be giving up on this fight.

‘Shit, oh jeez, aaaaa’ he panted out as he ran from the Onix.

As he ran, he could hear a song coming around. ‘huh? this song…”

“Another pokemon attacking? So...sleepy…”

‘uuuuggggghhhh’ he whined before collapsing with his ass in the air as Onix soon followed suit, a tremendous thud shaking the ground.

Crouching over the male, the brunette praied her Cleffa. “Great job, Lily, you save him.”

The day turned to night and Izuku slowly awoke to two females crouching over him, Cinnabun excited to see her trainer finally awake again and hopped up to snuggle up to her trainer.

“Oh! You’re awake!” the brunette greeted, gently clapping her hands together.

“We were debating taking you to the hospital,” the other girl commented, gently tapping her chin with a fingre.

“I missed you too Cinnabun,” he greeted the scorbunny. “Oh! Where am I? And what happened to Onix?”

“I’m Uaraka and this is Tsuyu welcome to our campsite! And Lily here put him to sleep.

A little bit away, Bakugo looks on at the campsite ‘tch’. Though he was glad to know that Izuku had made it out okay, though he’d never admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> The image is straight from the comic, please feel free to check it out as this first chapter is everything I wrote here.  
> From now on, it's what I imagine would happen


End file.
